Throughout the United States and worldwide, people of various ages experience illnesses and injuries that are severely debilitating. Unfortunately, some of these people need to use a wheelchair for a prolonged period of time. Depending on the injury or illness, this period of time may range from a few weeks to a few months, or even longer.
Currently, conventional wheelchairs are standardized in construction and do not take into account persons of different sizes. Moreover, wheelchairs cannot be easily adapted with accessories that would be highly valued by the ill or injured user and would provide welcomed comforts.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a wheelchair that can be customized for the operator and provide a variety of accessories that different users may value.